joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
All-Might (Wanked)
Summary Toshinori Yagi (八木俊典, Yagi Toshinori), more commonly known as All Might (オールマイト, Ōrumaito), is the former No. 1 Hero and the eighth user of the One For All Quirk. He also teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. After fighting against All For One where he uses up the leftover embers of One For All completely, All Might retired from crime fighting, and thus NEVER '''ending his era. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 6-A, possibly at least 5-B, 3-B With PPLLLLLLLUSSSSSSSS ULTRAAAAAAAA '''punch, '''3-A with UNITED STATES OF SMMASH! Name: All-Might Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Superhero Bearer of One for All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Psychical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Friendship Manipulation, Friendship Creation, Can increase all his stats to PLUSSSSSSS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''with friendship. '''Speed: MFTL+ (No one in the JUVS could see his fight with Noumu so obviously the must have been going faster then light IF NOT MASSIVELY ) EVEN HIGHER WITH FRIENDSHIP Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet level (Equal to Saitama in every way and form) , Multi-Galaxy level with PLUSSSSSSS ULTRAAAAAA '''punch, '''Universe level '''with '''UNITED STATES OF SMMASH! Higher ''' '''Lifting Strength: Glass G '''(Casually lifted Mt. Lady's ass) '''Striking Strength: Class YJ, possibly at least Class XJ, Multi-Galactic with ULLLLTRAAAAA PLUSSSSSS punch, Universal '''with '''UNITED DISTRICTS OF BOOOM! Higher with friendship Durability: Multi-Continent level, likely at least Planet level, Higher '''with Friendship '''Range: All Ranges all of his SMASHES got all that jazz covered Stamina: Xtreeeeeeemeley high (You can tell its xtreme and its pretty damn high because its in bold and it has an X) Standard Equipment: HIS FISTS Intelligence: Too Smart Weaknesses: Psssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh weaken-He only has 3 hours in his hero form but this is negated when using THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Texas Smash: All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya from an unknown enemy in Chapter 1. * Detroit Smash: All Might preforms that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch, the punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to split the clouds and make it rain. This move was first used to save Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou from an unknown enemy in Chapter 1. * Missouri Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. This move was first used against Vihara Headgear in Chapter 13. * Carolina Smash: All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move was first when against Noumu in Chapter 18. * New Hampshire Smash: All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move was first used in Chapter 65. * Oklahoma Smash: All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Noumu in Chapter 89. * United States of Smash: All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All for One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will NEVER lose his One for All forever. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Friendship Users Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:AkuAkuAkuma Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Comic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Wanked Category:Anime Characters